


Consequences

by plantbaby



Series: Consequences [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6461941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantbaby/pseuds/plantbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lightwoods break the rules and accept the consequences, he knows that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences

Alec smiles softly as he looks at everyone celebrating. His back is propped against the wall and he is standing out of the main spotlight, content to observe his family. Valentine escaped, but they got back the Cup, weakened him. That’s enough of a reason to cheer in Alec’s opinion. His mouth quirks up as Magnus comes closer to him. He looks tired, Alec notices with a pang of guilt. He insisted on healing some of the more seriously injured Shadowhunters and it must have exhausted his magic. It will take a while to replenish his reserves; Alec has to remember to make sure that the Institute pays Magnus generously for his help. He lifts his arm without a second thought and the warlock ducks under it, fitting his smaller frame against him.

‘Hey,’ Alec whispers as he presses a kiss into Magnus’ hair. 

‘Hey, yourself,’ Magnus quips as he looks up at Alec; his makeup is smudged under his eyes and the fact that it hasn’t been fixed yet, speaks of how tired he really must be. ‘How is your chest doing?’

Ironically, at the moment, his chest feels tight, like it’s going to burst open - which has nothing to do with the wound he sustained really, but more with how good it feels to be cared about like that. 

‘It’s fine,’ he answers. ‘I bandaged it up, drew an iratze. I should be okay in a few days.’

‘Maybe I should…’

‘Magnus, no, you’re exhausted. I’ll be fine, I promise,’ Alec shakes his head and Magnus sighs with exasperation. Alec grins and pulls him closer. He ducks his head and presses his mouth against Magnus’. The warlock chuckles into the kiss. Still, he willingly opens up as Alec runs his tongue against his lower lip. 

There’s a sudden noise by the doorway and they break apart to see two Shadowhunters enter the Institute. Alec tenses up, this doesn’t feel right. He lowers his arm from around Magnus’ shoulders and steps forward, instinctively acting as the Head of the Institute. 

The Shadowhunters don’t have any qualms about introductions or greetings. 

‘We have orders to arrest Alexander Lightwood and bring him to the Silent City for interrogation,’ one of them says, a grimace of distaste on his face. He probably glimpsed them kissing, Alec muses. 

He feels Magnus shift behind him and he stretches his arm to the back, to stop the warlock from stepping forward and intervening; a warm hand slips into Alec’s and squeezes convulsively. He turns around to look at Magnus and shakes his head; he looks angry, blue sparks igniting at his fingertips. Alec knows however that he isn’t fit to fight anyone right now. His siblings have seraph blades in their hands already, waiting for his move. He doesn’t want any bloodshed though. He knew this was coming.

‘It’s okay,’ Alec says as he releases Magnus’ hand, the other man protests quietly. Magnus’ soft _‘Alexander no’_ makes him bite on his lip sharply, the metallic taste of blood filling his mouth. ‘I will come with you.’ He turns to Jace and Izzy and has to take a deep breath to steady his voice. ‘I’ll be back soon. Behave.’

The Shadowhunters step closer and grasp his arms tightly as his siblings protest. One of envoys pushes Alec and he stumbles. He closes his eyes and breathes deeply in. _Lightwoods break the rules and accept the consequences, he knows that._


End file.
